These days, various medical observation apparatuses such as medical endoscopes and medical microscopes are becoming used in the medical field. In particular, in the medical endoscope, as disclosed in PTL 1 below an attempted to, not only use a normal observation image in the visible light region, but also image an observation site by irradiation with light in specific wavelength ranges to generate spectral images in the specific wavelength ranges, and cause the spectral images to be displayed on a display screen is made.